mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Platform
'' with one hard platform and three soft platforms.]] Platforms are a common feature on stages in the ''Super Smash Flash'' series that make up the floor, walls, and ceilings where characters and items can land and stand on. Platforms may also incorporate additional features such as ledges, slopes, movement, hazards, and destructible and interactive features. The appearance of platforms ranges from simple or abstract polygonal solids and flat planks, to recognizable objects such as buildings, ships and creatures. In the original Super Smash Flash, all projectiles from characters travel through all platforms, ignoring any collisions. In Super Smash Flash 2, however, whether projectiles travel through these platforms depends on the type of platform. Platform types In the Super Smash Flash series, there are three types of platforms that exist on stages, each of which differs in its tolerance of the vertical movement of characters and objects through it. Hard platforms .]] Hard platforms are solid platforms that cannot be passed through in any direction. Their sides are walls, their undersides are ceilings, and they often have ledges on the sides that can be hung onto. These platforms generally make up the solid and main parts of most Group stages, such as the large bottom platform of stages like Pokémon Stadium, Jungle Hijinx, Tower of Salvation, or Waiting Room. They also tend to appear as large features of the stage, such as the tent in Hyrule Castle or the floating rocks in Palutena's Shrine. While certain projectiles in Super Smash Flash 2 will travel through these platforms, most projectiles and all airborne items will stop when making contact with these platforms. They may also move across any uneven terrain on the platform. Semisoft platforms .]] Semisoft platforms are platforms exclusive to Super Smash Flash 2 that can be passed through upward, but they cannot be passed through downward. These platforms do not have walls or ceilings, and they may or may not have ledges. They tend to appear as small structures attached to larger hard platforms, such as the sides of the top platform on Crateria, which lack ledges, and the wooden dock on Lake of Rage, which has ledges. Soft platforms .]] Soft platforms, often known as pass-through platforms or fall-through platforms, are small platforms that can be passed through not only upwards, but also downwards. In Super Smash Flash, players can do this by holding down for about a second, while in Super Smash Flash 2, players can do this by either tapping down twice when standing or holding it when airborne. These platforms do not contain ledges, they often float in the air, and certain soft platforms even move across the stage. They tend to serve as minor platforms spread across the stage, such as the small platforms on Peach's Castle, Emerald Hill Zone, Skull Fortress, and Dracula's Castle. All airborne items and projectiles in Super Smash Flash 2 will travel upward through soft platforms, but will not travel downward through them. Additionally, when used under a soft platform, certain attacks, such as 's up throw, 's grounded Yoshi Bomb and 's grounded Gazan, may send their performers upward through the platform during the rising portion of the move, and then downward onto the platform during the falling portion. Characters performing aerial attacks, including stall-then-fall maneuvers, may not pass down through soft platforms if they are in a position to land upon them. Platform features There are a variety of extra features that platforms may possess in addition to their basic properties. However, these are exclusive to SSF2. *'Ledges': Most hard and some semisoft platforms have ledges that characters can grab or tether to. However, ledges are most frequently found on hard platforms. *'Uneven ground': Some platforms are angled, or incorporate sloped or curved terrain, such as those of Green Hill Zone and Lunar Core. *'Walls': Present only on hard platforms, walls are impassible and typically constitute the sides of large stages, such as the sides of the buildings on Fourside and the right side of the main platform on Hueco Mundo. *'Vertical/lateral movement': Some platforms, such as the small platform on Smashville, travel up and down or from left to right along a set path, while others, such as the white platforms in Planet Namek and leaf platforms in Distant Planet, will move up and down in response to the characters standing upon them. Some platforms that move along set paths, such as the wooden platform in Mushroom Kingdom III, will only move when characters stand atop them. *'Special surfaces': Platforms with special surfaces affect players' movement when they interact with them. Rolling surfaces, such as the lower platform on Sand Ocean, cause players to move in one direction along the ground while they stand, walk, run or attack. Bouncy platforms, like the stapler on Desk, are not possible to walk upon because they propel characters high upward upon contact. *'Destructibility': Particular platforms are possible to be destroyed or altered after they, or adjacent stage structures, take enough damage. They regenerate after a set period of time has passed. For example, the blocks in Bomb Factory and the wooden platforms in Emerald Cave break and disappear after they are struck by strong-enough attacks. *'Switch activation': Some platforms, such as the coloured ones in Princess Peach's Castle, do not appear until prompted by the activation of switches. *'Disappearing': Certain platforms, such the clouds on Yoshi's Island (64), disappear when stood on for long enough, and regenerate after a certain amount of time. Platforms and items All items can land on platforms, but some interact with them in more elaborate ways. *Super Mushrooms, Poison Mushrooms, and Freezies slide along the surface of platforms on appearance, and Green, Red, and Yellow Shells slide along platforms when thrown. *In SSF2, Bob-ombs and Mr. Saturns will walk along platforms and turn at edges if left idle for long enough. *Motion-Sensor Bombs and Explosive Tags adhere to platform surfaces when thrown, including walls and ceilings. *The Rambi Assist Trophy serves as a soft platform, and the Mother Brain Assist Trophy serves as a hard platform. *Certain Assist Trophies move across platforms in special ways: Proto Man turns at edges when dashing, Excitebike turns at edges several times before riding off, Rambi jumps and drops onto other platforms, and Starman teleports across platforms. Category:Terms Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series